techteam_qa17fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Computer System Manufacturers
The following is a list of notable computer system manufacturers. Alphabetic Order *Aberdeen http://www.aberdeeninc.com *ABS Computer Technologies http://www.abs.com *Acer http://www.acer.com *Advantech http://www.advantech.com *Alienware http://www.alienware.com *Aopen http://minipc.aopen.com/Global *Apple http://www.apple.com *Asus http://www.asus.com *AVADirect http://www.avadirect.com *Averatec http://www.averatec.com *Benq http://www.benq.com *Boxx http://www.boxxtech.com *Bull http://www.bull.com *Chassis Plans http://www.chassis-plans.com *Clevo http://www.clevo.com.tw *Commodore Gaming http://www.commodoregaming.com *Compaq http://www.compaq.com *CyberPower PC http://www.cyberpowerpc.com *Dell http://www.dell.com *Digital Storm http://www.digitalstormonline.com *Ecs http://www.ecs.com.tw *Egenera http://www.egenera.com *eMachines http://www.emachines.com *Everex http://www.everex.com *Fabric7 http://www.fabric7.com *Falcon Northwest http://www.falcon-nw.com *Fast Track PCs http://pcs.fasttracksites.com *Fujitsu-Siemens http://www.fujitsu-siemens.com *GamePC http://www.gamepc.com *Gateway http://www.gateway.com *GEN-X-PC http://www.gen-x-pc.com *General Technics http://www.gtweb.net *Go-L http://www.go-l.com *Halogen PC http://www.halogenpc.com *Hi-Grade http://www.higrade.com *HCL Infosystems Ltd http://www.hclinfosystems.in *Hipe PC http://www.hipepc.com *Hitachi http://www.hitachi.com *Hypersonic http://www.hypersonic-pc.com *Hewlett-Packard http://www.hp.com *IBM http://www.ibm.com *IBuyPower http://www.ibuypower.com *Iron Systems http://www.ironsystems.com *Kontron http://www.kontron.com *Lenovo http://www.lenovo.com *Maingear http://www.maingear.com *Malibal http://www.malibal.com *MDG Computers http://www.mdg.ca *Micro Center:http://www.microcenter.com *Microspect PC http://www.microspectpc.com *Micro-Star International http://www.msicomputer.com *Microtel Computer Systems http://www.microtelpc.com *MPC http://www.mpccorp.com*Nec http://www.nec-computers.com *Nade Computers http://www.nadecomputers.com *Neo http://neo.com.ph *Olidata http://www.olidata.com *Packard Bell http://www.packardbell.com *Panasonic http://www.panasonic.com *PC Microworks http://www.pcmicroworks.com *Potlywell Computers http://www.polywell.com *Puget Custom Computers http://www.pugetsystems.com *Radioactive PC http://www.radioactivepc.com *Rave http://www.rave.com *Rugged Notebooks http://www.ruggednotebooks.com *Sager Notebook Computers http://www.pctorque.com *Samsung Electronics http://www.samsung.com *Seanix http://www.seanix.com *Servers Direct http://www.serversdirect.com *Sharp http://www.sharpusa.com/ *Shuttle http://www.shuttle.com *Silicon Graphics http://www.sgi.com *Sun Microsystems http://www.sun.com *Spectec http://www.spectec.com *Stealth Computer http://www.stealthcomputer.com *SuperMicro http://www.supermicro.com*Sony http://www.sony.com *System 76 http://www.system76.com *Tadpole Computer http://www.tadpolecomputer.com *Terabytes Server Storage Tech (TST) http://www.tstcom.com *Toshiba http://www.toshiba.com *Tyan http://www.tyan.com *Velocity Micro http://www.velocitymicro.com *Vigorgaming http://www.vigorgaming.com *Visionman http://www.visionman.com *Vpr Matrix http://www.vprmatrix.com *Voodoo http://www.voodoopc.com *WidowPC http://www.widowpc.com High Performance Computing The next list is the company manufacturer of systems HPC. HP-UX *Hewlett-Packard http://www.hp.com HI-UX *Hitachi http://www.hitachi.com AIX *IBM http://www.ibm.com SUPER-UX *Nec http://www.nec-computers.com SOLARIS *Sun Microsystems http://www.sun.com IRIX *Silicon Graphics http://www.sgi.com General Computing *Acer http://www.acer.com - Third largest computer manufacturer in the world. http://ap.google.com/article/ALeqM5jisPwpoIr_JYbtveM3kErZlVsHZQD8U795VO1 *Gateway http://www.gateway.com - Presently a brand name of Acer after being acquired in 2007. Largely known for the cow patterned boxes. *eMachines http://www.emachines.com - Presently a brand name of Gateway/Acer after being acquired in 2004. *Packard Bell http://www.packardbell.com - Acer acquired 75% of it's parent company, PB Holdings in 2008. http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/01/31/AR2008013101390.html *Apple http://www.apple.com - Third largest computer manufacturer in the United States. http://www.digitimes.com/systems/a20071019PR204.html Desktop, notebook, mobile devices. *Asus http://www.asus.com - Largely known for main-boards and parts, also builds notebooks. *Dell http://www.dell.com - Second largest computer manufacturer in the world. http://ap.google.com/article/ALeqM5jisPwpoIr_JYbtveM3kErZlVsHZQD8U795VO1 *Alienware http://www.alienware.com - High-end gaming PCs and laptops. Presently a brand name of Dell after being acquired in 2006. *Fujitsu-Siemens http://www.fujitsu-siemens.com - Largest computer manufacturer in Germany. *Hewlett-Packard http://www.hp.com - Largest computer manufacturer in the world. http://ap.google.com/article/ALeqM5jisPwpoIr_JYbtveM3kErZlVsHZQD8U795VO1 *Compaq http://www.compaq.com - Budget brand of PCs and laptops. Presently a brand name of Hewlett-Packard after the merger in 2002. *Voodoo http://www.voodoopc.com - High-end gaming PCs and laptops. Presently a brand name of Hewlett-Packard after being acquired in 2006. *Lenovo http://www.lenovo.com - Fourth largest computer manufacturer in the world. http://ap.google.com/article/ALeqM5jisPwpoIr_JYbtveM3kErZlVsHZQD8U795VO1 Acquired IBM’s Personal Computing Division in 2005. *Sony http://www.learningcenter.sony.us/Computers - Includes the VAIO sub-brand. *Toshiba http://www.toshiba.com - Fifth largest computer manufacturer in the world. http://ap.google.com/article/ALeqM5jisPwpoIr_JYbtveM3kErZlVsHZQD8U795VO1 *Benq http://www.benq.com Joybook as Laptop or Notebook *Clevo http://www.clevo.com.tw] Taiwan Manufacturer *Ecs http://www.ecs.com.tw Other Taiwan Company *Malibal http://www.malibal.com Notebooks great value *Vigorgaming http://www.vigorgaming.com Best gaming experience *Nec http://www.nec-computers.com Old company new computers *Seanix http://www.seanix.com *Neo http://neo.com.ph *Aopen http://minipc.aopen.com/Global *Boxx http://www.boxxtech.com Servers & Workstation *Aberdeen http://www.aberdeeninc.com – Systems and servers. *IBM http://www.ibm.com - PC system manufacturers division was acquired by Lenovo. *Hitachi http://www.hitachi.com - Exited the PC market in 2007. http://www.engadget.com/2007/10/23/hitachis-consumer-pc-rip-1978-2007/ *Sun Microsystems http://sun.com Desktops & Laptop/Notebooks *AVADirect http://www.avadirect.com - Custom builder of desktops, gaming systems, servers, and laptops. *Averatec http://www.averatec.com *Clevo http://www.clevo.com *Commodore Gaming http://www.commodoregaming.com - High end Gaming PCs *Dera http://www.deracomputers.com - Computer manufacturer tailoring to homes & businesses *Digital Storm http://www.digitalstormonline.com - Manufacture of custom gaming computers *Everex http://www.everex.com *Falcon Northwest http://www.falcon-nw.com - Custom builds high end gaming systems. *Fast Track PCs http://pcs.fasttracksites.com - Custom builds budget desktop and laptop computer systems. *Groupe Bull http://www.bull.com *Halogen PC http://www.halogenpc.com – Custom high-end gaming computers and workstations.--> *Hi-Grade http://www.higrade.com/nqcontent.cfm?a_name=uk - UK based notebook and PC manufacturer. *MDG Computers http://www.mdg.ca - Largest computer manufacturer in Canada . Private company owned by Goran Varaklic. *Microspect PC - Desktop Computers at Affordable Prices. *MPC (formerly MicronPC) http://www.micronpc.com - Manufactures notebooks for consumers and businesses. *PC MicoWorks http://www.pcmicroworks.com - manufacturer of high end PCs and notebooks. *Sager Notebook Computers http://www.pctorque.com *Samsung Electronics http://www.samsung.com *Sharp http://sharp-world.com *Shuttle http://www.shuttle.com *System 76 http://www.system76.com *Tadpole Computer http://www.tadpolecomputer.com *Velocity Micro http://www.velocitymicro.com *Vigor Gaming http://www.vigorgamingpc.com *Voodoo http://www.voodoopc.com *WidowPC http://www.widowpc.com Other *ABS Computer Technologies http://www.abs.com – Owned by Newegg, a popular online parts store. *AST Computers, LLC *Egenera http://www.egenera.com http://www.theregister.co.uk/2004/06/25/egenera_ipo/ http://weblog.infoworld.com/virtualization/archives/2006/11/egenera_xensour.html *Fabric7 http://www.fabric7.com http://www.hpcwire.com/hpc/797931.html http://www.theregister.co.uk/2005/11/08/fabric7_product_deets/ *Fujitsu http://www.fujitsu.com/global/ - Largely known for media devices but also builds notebooks and servers. *HCL Infosystems Ltd http://www.hclinfosystems.in *Go-L http://www.go-l.com- High end servers, monitors, and "SuperDesktops". *NEC http://www.nec.com *Olivetti http://www.olivetti.com - First system manufacturer in Italy. *Panasonic http://www.panasonic.com *SGI http://www.sgi.com *Tyan http://www.tyan.com *Unisys http://www.unisys.com *Wipro Infotech http://www.wipro.in Defunct manufacturers *AST Computers, LLC - Exited the computer market in 2001. See also *List of Computer Hardware Manufacturers External links *About.com list of desktop computer systems *About.com list of laptop computer systems Category:System Manufacturers